


Happily Ever After

by TheChronicler137



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Babies, F/M, Family, Fluffy, Future Fic, Sweet, philosophical, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 20:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChronicler137/pseuds/TheChronicler137
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another insanely fluffy Percabeth one-shot. Domestic fluffiness from after Percy and Annabeth finish saving the world for the billionth time and finally settle down. Rated T for mature discussion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Demigod Tales: Annabeth Chase and the Son of Poseidon](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/24848) by TheChronicler137. 
  * Inspired by [Yours, Mine & Ours](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/24849) by bewilder22. 



> Prepare for major feels and possibly diabetes.

"Honey, I'm home," Percy called as he shut the door behind him.

Annabeth came out from their bedroom, cradling their son, Luke.

Hearing him say that made her smirk. Funny; whenever she thought of them getting married she'd always imagined him saying that when he came home. Now, when he actually did it, it just came off as cheesy, cliché, and silly. In a word, endearing.

"Welcome back, Seaweed Brain," she kissed him.

They both smiled. She'd been using that nickname since they were twelve. It was one of the many ways she showed her affection for him.

Luke's eyes lit up when he saw his father. He smiled and reached out his hand. "Da-da!"

The beautiful baby boy had his father's sea-green eyes, which sparkled with the same intelligent light as his mother's. His smile took after Percy's, and he'd inherited Annabeth's honey-blonde hair.

Percy grinned, and he picked his son out of his wife's arms.

"I'm trying to put him to sleep, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said, but made no attempt to recapture her son, as an amused smile spread over her lips.

"Da-da!" the boy laughed in delight, as Percy raised and lowered him.

"And UP and DOWN and UP and DOWN and UP!"

Percy tossed the giggling baby into the air with the last "UP".

"Percy, are you sure that's safe?" Annabeth asked, but her smile told him she was just asking out of obligation.

Percy caught his son, both of them still laughing.

"Of course it's safe! Right, Luke?"

"Da-da!" Luke agreed enthusiastically, and Percy tossed and caught him again.

"You're _still_ such a Seaweed Brain, Percy," Annabeth kissed him on the cheek.

"And I know it drives you crazy," he told her.

"The good kind of crazy, or the bad kind?"

"Both."

She smiled. It was true.

Percy put Luke on his shoulders.

"Da-da!"

"Wheeeee!"

As Annabeth watched her husband, with their son riding on his shoulders, charging around the apartment for five minutes, both of them laughing throughout, she couldn't help but join in their laughter too.

"Alright, here you go," Percy said, tucking Luke back into his mother's arms.

She kissed Luke on the forehead, then Percy on the cheek.

"Ma-ma," the baby cooed. "Da-da."

Annabeth smiled, and tickled his nose.

"Yes, Luke. Mummy and Daddy are here for you."

"And Mummy and Daddy are here for each other," Percy said, tilting his wife's chin up and locking eyes with her.

"As always."

He leaned in and planted a tender kiss on her lips.

She smiled warmly at him, recalling all the adventures they had together, the times she'd counted on him to keep her alive, the times where all she had was him, and all he had was her.

"I love you, Seaweed Brain," she said, the rush of emotion inside her overflowing into words.

"Ma-ma!" Luke tugged at his mother's dress.

"Oh, Luke, are you hungry?"

"Ma-ma!"

The boy was more insistent this time, and he pulled harder on Annabeth's dress.

Annabeth sat down on the sofa, and (without going into immodest detail) she opened her dress to allow her son to feed. Percy sat down beside his wife.

"Brave little Luke," Percy played with his son's fingers. "Most babies your age would cry when their daddies play with them like that. But I knew you wouldn't."

Annabeth tenderly brushed his hair.

"He has his father's heart."

"And his mother's brains," Percy added.

She smiled, kissing their son on the head again.

"You'll grow up to do great things, Luke. Maybe even greater things than your father did."

"I don't doubt that."

Percy quietly watched his wife nurse their son for a bit more. The baby closed his eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep.

He thought about his little family. It was as he had pictured. Through great pain and difficulty (suffered together, of course), Annabeth and he had made peace with the Romans, who had designated a Greek quarter of the city for them, a perfect place for Greek demigods to start their families in safety, which was exactly what the two of them did. Some of the others from Camp Half-Blood came too, like Chris and Clarisse.

"Well, you finally did it," he told her after a while.

She looked at him quizzically.

"Turns out it wasn't hubris. You built something permanent. A home for us, here, where we can belong."

"No," she said. "It _was_ hubris. Without you carrying us through it all, without your vision to give me hope, without your arms always there ready to catch me and hold me and protect me when I fall, I'd never have gotten this far. _We_ built this, Percy. _Together_."

He smiled. "Ha, got you to admit it. Couldn't do it without me."

She punched his arm, but her smile told him she just being playful.

" _Di immortales_ , Seaweed Brain! Okay! You win!"

Her gaze softened.

"But I've always known inside that I needed you," she continued, her voice tender. "Ever since when we were twelve. Those six torturous months without you only made it painfully clear."

He kissed her gently.

"No more pain," Percy promised his wife. "I'll never leave you again."

They turned back to their son, and continued watching him in silence. Tranquillity. Peace.

"Well," he murmured. "All that hard work paid off. At last, we have peace. A place where we can start a family and grow old and die together."

_Now all that's left to do is to wait for Luke to be old enough to chase seagulls across the forum._

"A place where we _started_ a family," Annabeth corrected.

She gave him a flirtatious smirk, and he blushed, realising she was thinking about their wedding night. Or maybe one of the honeymoon nights. Or maybe all of those nights at once.

She turned back to her son, and gently stroked his cheek.

"You know, sometimes, when I look at Luke, I get this sudden swell inside me when I realise what he represents."

She looked at Percy.

"When we kissed at the altar, it felt…it felt like it was the first real kiss we'd shared. We weren't just teens in love anymore. We were a _real couple_. We were joined together forever, and nothing in the world could tear us apart. We were two before then, and in that moment, one."

"And, from…" a smirk played on her lips once more, "…the night after that, came this beautiful little boy, our very own son, the fruit of our love. I'd carried him inside me for nine, long, torturous months, and underwent the worst pain in the world to deliver him, but it was all worth it."

Percy's eyes felt damp. He'd been the one giving the romantic speeches most of the time. But hearing this from Annabeth…

"OK, maybe not the _worst_ pain," she continued. "Nothing compares to the months I spent without you, when Hera kidnapped you…"

He lunged at her lips, kissing her fiercely and passionately.

"I love you, Annabeth," he said, his voice quivering. He was on the verge of tears.

"I still can't believe how lucky I am for you to be mine…"

He bent down and kissed the baby's cheek.

"…or for Luke to be ours."

"Don't worry," she said softly. "I'm yours. Forever and always. I promised. I made that vow at the altar, and I sealed it that night, and because of that, we now have Luke. You are mine, I am yours, and Luke is ours. We are together. _One_. A family."

A crescendo of emotion swelled within Percy, and a tear dripped from his face onto Annabeth's lap.

"Oh, Annabeth," he said, "I love you so, _so_ much."

He gave her another long, loving kiss, and then wrapped his arms around his son and wife, pulling them close to him. They sat together a while longer, observing the boy.

Annabeth remembered Percy telling her his plans for the future for the two of them, all those years ago on the _Argo II_. She remembered picturing them as a family in New Rome, like they were now. They'd held on to that dream through it all. No matter what they were hit with, they would struggle against it with all their might, in the hope that one day, all of it would pay off, and they would have their happily ever after.

"Well, this is it, then," Annabeth said contentedly, after a while. "This is the happy ending for us. For our love story. All the fighting, all the adventures, all the sacrifices, all for this."

He didn't reply to that at first.

"Luke," he finally said, although his gaze was directed at Annabeth.

"Daddy's gonna tell you a bedtime story."

She met his eyes.

"Once upon a time, there was a very beautiful and very clever princess," he smiled at his wife, who was blushing.

"And this princess found a brave and handsome—"

"Let's not forget silly."

"—and maybe-a-teensy-weensy-bit-silly prince. He was hurt, so she took care of him until he got better. Then they went on many adventures together, and saved the world many times. And, somewhere along the way, they realised they were in love. So, after they were done with their adventures, the prince married the princess, and they changed from prince and princess into king and queen."

He took her hand, their gazes still locked.

"Annabeth, you were once my princess. And now, you're my queen. But you'll always be my Wise Girl, and I'll always love you."

She blushed as he kissed her once more.

"They settled down in a small, cosy castle," he continued, "and they had a little prince of their own. And his name was Luke."

The boy seemed to stir a little at the mention of his name, as Percy and Annabeth turned their gazes to him.

"Will this little prince find a beautiful princess as well? Will he save the world as many times as his daddy and mummy did? Will they fall in love and marry and have a little prince of their own, too? I don't know, because you have to write this part of the story yourself, Luke. It's your story now."

"Just remember that your Mummy and Daddy will always be there for you, no matter what," Annabeth stroked his cheek.

"But, for now, the story of the prince and the princess is finished," Percy said, hugging his son and wife closer to him.

He kissed the two of them on their respective foreheads.

"And they all lived happily ever after," he whispered tenderly.


End file.
